peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 January 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-30 ;Comments *Show comes from Maida Vale which hosts live sets from AM60 and Dustball, celebrating the fifth birthday of the Shifty Disco label. *Dustball cover the top 5 favourite releases from the label, as voted by fans via the Shifty Disco website. *There is a competition on the John Peel section of the Radio One website to win copies of the Shifty Disco singles club 5 CD boxet '0-60 In Five Years - The Complete Shifty Disco Singles Club Collection'. *JP: "Well it's been an important night of football for us in our house of course, Liverpool I think... managed to defeat mighty Leicester. Went a goal up, then dug in. Normally they go a goal down and dig in, having rather missed the point. And a good result for Ipswich at Portman Road Ipswich had beaten Fulham 1-0 thanks to a Marcus Bent goal. This lifted them out of the bottom three: BBC report, and the Pig hopefully driving back home listening to me on the radio and a happy young woman." *Having played 'Any More Than I Do' by The Attack on 22 January 2002 (a favourite of the DJ), Peel expresses his surprise at receiving a cover version in the mail the following week (by Total Sound Group Direct Action Committee). "I'd never heard a cover version of the song before in all of my life" he claims, erroneously. Evidently he had forgotten that he'd played a cover version by Sawdust Caesars on 28 February 2001. *Staying with cover versions, Peel is puzzed by the track 'Highwire' by Jessica Bailiff & Alan Sparhawk, as it's a Marc Bolan track that he doesn't appear to know or own. Several listeners write in to say that it was a demo recorded around the time of the sessions for the 'Tanx' LP in 1972. Sessions *AM60 #1 *Dustball #4 Tracklisting *Gene Vincent & The Blue Caps: Jumps, Giggles And Shouts (LP - Bluejean Bop) Capitol *Nought: Cough Cap Kitty Cat (Various Artists 5xCD - 0-60 In Five Years - The Complete Shifty Disco Singles Club Collection) Shifty Disco *Bug Nyne: Demolition (Various Artists 5x12" - Enforcers (Battle of the Breaks)) Reinforced *Phillip Goodhand-Tait & The Stormsville Shakers: No Problem (7") Parlophone *I Am Robot And Proud: Saturday Afternoon Plans (CD - The Catch) Catmobile *AM60 Live From Maida Vale. #Intro #Fishies #Always Music 60 #Just A Dream #Girl For Me #Big As The Sky #Perfect Package #Outro #Treble, Bass And Mid-Range *Aston Familyman Barrett, Earl Wire Lindo & Tyrone Downie: Bide Up With Reason (7") Fam's *Total Sound Group Direct Action Committee: Any More Than I Do (Various Artists CD - Estrus Double Dyn-O-Mite Sampler Vol. 3) Estrus *Ambrose And His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music (Vocalion) (Pig's Big 78) *Persil: Agony Aunt (Various Artists 5xCD - 0-60 In Five Years - The Complete Shifty Disco Singles Club Collection) Shifty Disco *Persil: Kennedy (Demo CD) White Label *Universal Project: Hoax ('Jackhammer' 12") Cylon *Dustball Live At Maida Vale. #Building (Originally By The Unbelievable Truth) #Sunday Under Glass (Originally By Beulah) #Thrown Like A Stone' (Originally By Murry The Hump) #Senor Nachos (By Dustball) #Xeroxy Music (Originally By The Samurai Seven) *Orkestar Milovana Miće Petrovića: Idem Putem Pesma S Ori (LP - Srbija: Sounds Global) B92 *Jessica Bailiff & Alan Sparhawk: Highwire (7") Ypsilanti *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: Dust My Blues (LP - A Hard Road) Decca (Final Perfumed Garden Revisited selection) :Announces Hammersmith Bridge Weight Restriction but instead plays Cornershop (Wrong Track Moment). *Cornershop: Heavy Soup (LP - Handcream For A Generation) Wiiija :JP: "Well as you've probably realised already, this isn't at all the track that I said it was going to be. This is a record that I had cued up in case something went wrong earlier on." *Hammersmith Bridge Weight Restriction: Lamp (Demo CD) White Label *Suibom Serum: Fluxion2 ('Monkeyboy' 12") Insert *Samurai Seven: Xeroxy Music (Various Artists 5xCD - 0-60 In Five Years - The Complete Shifty Disco Singles Club Collection) Shifty Disco *Misty In Roots: Ghetto Of The City (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) Kaz File ;Name *John_Peel_20020130 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;* ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Competitions